Meow?
by Kirstieee
Summary: Merlin stupidly yet accidentally says a wrong spell... as per usual. Nothing new there. Now there are four cats on the rampage, eager to make trouble. Hopefully a crack!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**RAOW! Hello again. I have officially given up with DOA as no one liked it (apart from StripySockz and Harknessgirl... thanks honeys! oh and Megan :D). Anyway this _was_ going to be a one-shot and I just couldn't stop writing! I wrote the first few paragraphs at 11:00 at night and when Megan beta'd it she basically highlighted it all and said it didn't make sense. Oops. Anyway enjoy this fluffy (quite literally) fic!**

**Disclaimer: Colin Morgan & Bradley James and the rest of the people in this fic are owned by their parents. Merlin is not mine :D

* * *

**Uther had wondered when Camelot had gone downhill. Perhaps it was twenty years ago when Arthur was born and he had rid the castle of all forms of magic. Maybe it was when Nimueh had made a return and people had started to try and assassinate both the King and his son. Or maybe it was nearly the Midsummer Day, around noon, when four members of the court vanished and the then castle became overrun with cats. Uther may not be a good King in many ways, but he knew something was wrong when a small cat was trying to claw its way into his chambers, only succeeding in scratching at the guard's face as he tried to restrain the animal from entering.

There had been other strange occurrences with felines recently, with maid's tripping over the beasts and dropping their workload and Knights getting distracting when one of the cats jumped onto their backs and started hissing and yowling. The King had no idea how many cats were roaming the castle, but he knew they were well known for sly and mischievous behaviour, although never quite on this scale. Once or twice he would find a cat dropping a dead rat in the middle of a corridor, although servants always cleared it away before it was noticed, but he was truly surprised at how much cats had changed since he was younger.

Maybe there was something in the water…

One of the other problems was that of the disappearance of four people, two unsurprisingly being his son and Ward. The pair had always snuck off together for years to try and play pranks in the forest and would often disappear for hours, causing their nurses grief. It was odd this time, though, as no one had seen them leave the castle. The guards always had good memories, despite their frequent stupidity, but they reported four people never left, _especially_ the Prince.

Uther decided the guards had memories like a sieve and it had slipped their minds that his son and accomplices had exited Camelot. It was impossible that the group were still inside the castle; he had sent guards to search every nook and cranny, but with no avail.

The other two missing were Morgana and Arthur's maid and servant, whom had most likely gone with them. The King had paid a visit to the Court Physician whose Ward was Martin (or was it Merlin?). Gaius explained that they had probably gone to his home village, as Merlin had been apparently talking about it frequently and had been getting homesick.

Uther decided to punish them when they return. He hated it when Arthur didn't tell him where he was going, and he especially hated when he disobeyed him. There was a feast coming up soon and he had _told _him not to make any plans to go hunting, _or_ go gallivanting after some monster with his manservant. Does he listen? _No_. A few days in the stocks for all four of them will do them a world of good.

To summarise; he needed to find the mischievous bunch that had left Camelot without permission and secondly, he needed to get rid of the growing population of cats that were roaming the castle.

_A few days earlier…_

Merlin had always loved animals, and animals had always loved him. Hunith and he never had a pet of their own when he lived back in Ealdor, so he would try and chase after the chickens until they cooperated. Okay, so maybe not every animal loved him. The poultry would squawk in protest and flap about as Merlin tried to pick them up and pet them. But whenever Merlin tried to harass the hens no eggs would be produced for a week. In conclusion, the young warlock would get a slap over the head from Maria, the woman who tended the chickens, and he learnt never to go near the feathery beasts again.

Dogs liked him, though. They would lick at his face and wag their tails, begging to be walked, stroked and loved. Maybe it was just because Arthur was never intimate with them and would usually smack them if they did something wrong. Merlin would never hit the dogs though; they were far too cute to get harmed. The Prince just called him a girl and left him to take fourteen dogs for a walk in the slippery mud. He _looked _like one of the canines after that walk.

Cats were even easier than dogs. They were spotted all around Camelot, especially in the barns and stables (which Merlin had to muck out _frequently_). The felines were there only for the purpose of catching the rats and mice that caused havoc and scared the life out of the maids. Cats would often purr around Merlin's legs, arching their backs and rubbing their faces against his feet. The boy would instantly forget about Arthur's washing and bend down to stroke the animal, making the purring intensify. Yes, cats were his favourite animal, and if he could be any animal in the world, it would be them.

He didn't want to change, though. Merlin _liked_ being human. It was only theoretically that he would be a cat. If he _had_ to choose.

So here he was, sitting cross-legged on his bed, magic book on lap, just idly thinking about the spells as he lazily turned over the page. Bur the next spell caught his eye. It was about changing your form into an animal, and he memorized the words and thought them over in his head. It wasn't just his form; it could be anyone's. He thought of changing his friends into different animals, but decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. For starters, Arthur would probably kill him.

Not only could he change people into animals, but the spell underneath it described that you could conjure up any animal of your desire. This would be much safer than the other enchantment, so he decided to try it out.

Stupidly, Merlin had thought he had memorized the right spell, so when he began to utter the words under his breath, wishing for a cat, he didn't know that when he opened his eyes, everything would be much different.

If Merlin could choose what animal his friends would be, he definitely wouldn't make Arthur a cat. The Prince didn't _deserve_ to be a cat. Cats are sly and sneaky, agile and clever, sleek and beautiful, loving yet fierce. Morgana would be suited as a cat, but Arthur… If Merlin could choose, he would make Arthur a frog. Just for the sake of his own amusement.

Anyway, when Merlin opened his eyes, he swore his bedroom had maximised. His eyesight was slightly sharper and he swore someone was breathing in his ear it was so loud. It sounded _a lot _like the Court Physician, Gaius. Frowning, Merlin jumped off the bed and made his way to the door and shook his head. Why was the door so much taller? And where was that cat he asked for?

He peered under the bed, which was empty apart from that staff from Sophia. Surely the cat would've made an entrance by now? He decided that he would need to practice on that spell, but for now he needed to tend to Arthur's chambers. He was already late and was meant to be up an hour ago, but decided to leave it. It was nearly noon and in a few days it was Midsummer when everyone had a huge feast to celebrate the longest day. Apparently, years ago, people said that Midsummer and the days around it were the most magical days of the year, and it was warned that people really shouldn't practice magic as there was a big chance of it going wrong.

Merlin was an idiot though.

He didn't listen to those stupid whisperings; nothing would stop him practicing magic. And that, my friend, is how this story started.

Merlin went back over to the door and tried to use his hands to push it open, but he was surprised when he saw a furry black blob being raised and pressed against the wood. He stared at it in horror, then lifted it off the door and circled it to make sure it was actually _him_ that was moving.

"No way…" He muttered.

He dropped the paw and ran, with four legs, over to his bed, jumping up to it and staring at his spell book. The warlock thought back to the spell he had said and groaned when he saw that it had been the wrong enchantment. No wonder Arthur frequently called him an idiot; he really was one. What was worse was there was no counter spell. Merlin was stuck. Although it did say underneath:

_No count__er spell has been found, use with caution._

He stared at the words, "Well that was helpful." He muttered, and then wondered if people would hear him talk, or it would just be meows and purrs.

_The spell will probably wear __off… _he thought to himself and jumped off the bed, after successfully covering the book with his duvet. It would be too hard to put it back in the floorboards with his paws.

He stared up at the door; the next problem to tackle.

It was a surprise that his magic still worked, but he was thankful that it did. The door gently swung open as his blue eyes flashed golden. Gaius was still asleep, which was odd seeing as it was nearly time for lunch. The breathing in his ear intensified and Gaius' snores sounded like volcano eruptions. Sighing, Merlin decided to make a quick exit as it was nearly noon… _Arthur was really going to kill him_. He sprinted out the chambers as fast as he good, neatly dodging the maids and servants which were tripping over him.

His stealth had increased dramatically now that he was a cat, and wasn't even out of breath when he reached Arthur's chambers. Using his magic ever so slightly, Arthur's door began to creak as it went off the latch. He poked his head through the door and looked around the crack. Funnily enough, his master was still in bed. Well that's what happens when he doesn't open his curtains early in the morning.

Quietly, Merlin approached the bed, and could only see a small lump under the sheets. Grinning slyly, he jumped and landed right on the lump. A yowl filled Merlin's ears and the sheets jumped up and began to claw out in protest. Immediately the servant jumped off and stared as something underneath was trying to escape. Was it just a coincidence that a cat was sleeping in Arthur's bed under his duvet? Merlin _really_ hoped so.

A honey coloured head appeared, wide eyes and shaking. He looked truly startled. Merlin looked him up and down and sighed in defeat. Was it just a coincidence that the cat bore the same fur colour as the hair on Arthur's head, and owned the same piercing blue eyes? The chances of fluke were getting less and less…

"What the hell is a cat doing in my bed? Did Merlin let you in?" And was it just by chance that the voice was the exact replica of Arthur's? Probably not. Although it was amusing to see Arthur think he was still human and trying to scratch his head and run a hand through his hair, only failing by getting fur in his eye. "What the-"

"Um." Merlin said, hoping he could think up a reason why both he and his master were felines, "I don't suppose… you know… how this happened…?" He asked.

Arthur stared at Merlin horrified, "Okay, I'm still dreaming," he muttered, "there's a black cat talking to me. That obviously can't be real."

"Sire?"

"A black cat which sounds a lot like Merlin. This isn't a dream, this is a nightmare." He groaned and flopped back onto the mattress.

Merlin padded over to the honey coloured cat which was far bigger than him and looked much better fed. Merlin caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned. He was completely black apart from a white tuft underneath his neck and a 'sock' on his front left paw. His stomach was thinner than Arthur and he looked much scrawnier, just like when they were humans. Just like his friend, Merlin owned bright blue eyes and a sort of characteristic look over his face.

"Arthur," Merlin began, "this isn't a dream. This is totally real."

"That's what they all say." Arthur muttered into the pillow.

"I need to find out what's going on." The black cat concluded, jumping off the double bed, which was much comfier than his own, and began to search around the room, "Okay so Arthur and I are cats…" He looked over to see the Prince opening his eyes once again and watching him lazily, "But _why_? And more importantly, how do we get back?"

Arthur pounced off the bed abruptly, catching Merlin off guard as the other cat shoved into his side and managed to pin him down. The young boy (cat?) struggled to get up, but Arthur, being heavier than him, hissed and kept his grip firm.

"What the hell is going on, Whiskers?" He growled, showing off his sharp fangs, "I am _not_ in the mood for jokes. Tell me why I am covered in fur and have a tail!"

Merlin chuckled, "You wouldn't like that answer. Really, you wouldn't. Let me go and we can go see Gaius. Maybe he'll know what to do." He tried to get up again, but Arthur didn't release him.

"Merlin!" He snarled.

No, Merlin definitely wouldn't have chosen Arthur to be a cat. For starters, Arthur _hated _cats. Cats hated him as well. When the Prince was near, they would arch their back, bristle their fur and hiss if he brushed past them. He never got on well with furry, cuddly creatures. That was Merlin's job. Arthur liked _hunting_, not _stroking_.

Right now his master sounded more like a rabid dog which got its paw stuck in a bear trap. He certainly needed to work on his cat-like skills if he wanted to pass as a feline. Not that he would _want _to look and act like a cat.

"Sire… I may have done something a bit… wrong," He admitted as Arthur watched him with intent eyes.

"How do you mean _wrong_?" He asked, not letting his grip down.

Swallowing, Merlin knew that he would have to admit his gift. He would have to tell him _everything_. Arthur as a cat may have its benefits, though. He couldn't hold a sword for one thing, and he also couldn't order anyone into the stocks. Merlin wouldn't _fit_ in the stocks.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin opened his mouth…

Then two more cats entered his chambers.

Arthur immediately released Merlin and stared at the pair who were staring wide-eyed right back at him.

"What is this?!" Arthur cried, "Mating season or something?"

"Well actually it is that time-"

"_Shut up_!" He spat to stop Merlin from making a smart comment.

Both servant and master turned their attention to the two cats which were standing by the door and watching with mild interest.

The first one had thick, fluffy, black fur with silver eyes and an elegancy about her. She was slender, yet well fed, with knowing eyes and almost mockery upon them. Her nose twitched as if she was trying to smirk at the tom-cats. She glanced at her companion who seemed more frightened than her. She also had black hair, but it was wavier and much shorter and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Her physique was like Merlin's; thin and scrawny, but she walked as if trying to match the other cat's elegance.

"You really should stop bullying Merlin, I do wonder why he ever bothers with you." The furrier cat quipped, beginning to walk forwards, her shoulder bones mesmerising both Arthur and Merlin into silence.

"Mryff?" Arthur managed to get out, eyes transfixed as she made her way across the bedroom. The second cat quickly scuttled after her.

"Looks like you've suddenly got a taste in _cats_, Arthur."

Merlin recognized that voice. He stared at the female that was nearly nose to nose with his master. He couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else.

Before the warlock could say anything, the furry feline raised her paw, claws unsheathed, and swiped the Prince across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Morgana!" Both Merlin and the other cat exclaimed in horror.

She watched, content at her handiwork. She had managed to knock him off his feet; quite literally. Never in her human life had she done such a thing, yet as a cat it was so much easier. Arthur groaned and scrambled back to all fours, glowering at the animal who was just watching in amusement.

"You will pay for that!" He hissed.

Merlin was too busy recognizing the other cat to listen to Morgana and Arthur's argument. He walked forward and stared into the hazel eyes and shook his head. He had stared at those eyes many a times before.

"Gwen?" He asked hesitantly.

She bent down and started to lick the back of her paw, watching Merlin from under her lashes (well… if she had lashes…).

"So all four of us are cats. Well this is just perfect! My father is going to kill me if I don't turn up to that feast in a few hours." She shot daggers at Merlin who was cowering behind the other female cat.

"I'm sure we'll work it out. Besides, being a cat has its up sides." She jumped stealthily onto the table, carefully not knocking over the goblet which had not been cleared up by Merlin the night before.

She peered out the window, tail swishing idly.

"I don't suppose you would really care though." She turned her chin up at him and turned back to the glass.

Yes, Merlin has thought correctly. Morgana was _perfect _at being a cat. She was everything a cat should be, and more. Arthur, however, was not so good. He watched as he tried to jump with the same sleekness as Morgana had done, but managed to knock over one of the plates, making it crash to the floor, spreading food right in front of Merlin and Gwen. He didn't stop walking while he was glowering at the fallen mess, so he managed to knock into the goblet of wine and it fell, unluckily, onto poor Merlin. Did he ever get a break?

The warlock's fur stood on end as the liquid hit him and he jumped up from next to Gwen. It just wasn't fair. Why was it _always_ him that got covered in the mess?

Arthur stopped to look down at his servant and snickered, "That look suits you."

"Shut up, _sire_." He spat, and Arthur swore he saw his eyes flicker. Maybe it was trickery of the light.

"You're the idiot."

"And you're a prat."

"That makes us neutral."

"No it _doesn't_!"

Merlin huffed at how annoying Arthur could be. He jumped up onto the table, also without knocking anything over. He looked gleefully at the honey cat, who was staring in disgust.

"You stink!" He choked.

Gwen, who had been shifting from paw to paw, finally spoke up.

"Will you all just _shut up_ and maybe we will be able to get out of this mess!" She exclaimed, glaring at all three of them that had all frozen and turned to look at her. Her eyes darted to each cat in turn, "We don't have time to do these stupid games, we need to find out who did this and get them to change us back."

Merlin gulped and hoped no one noticed how he was getting increasingly agitated as if he was keeping something from them. Arthur knew Merlin backwards (or so he thought) and knew his body language anywhere. Frowning, the Prince pushed Merlin off the table with his paw, sending him sprawling to the ground, yowling.

"Merlin knows something." He said simply.

Gwen and Morgana looked from the two toms.

"I-I don't!" Merlin insisted, "I know nothing. I… uh I never know a-anything! You know me, Arthur, I'm an idiot. Why do you think I would do anything like this? I can't do magic… I would be d-dead if I could do m-magic and stuff. But I wouldn't _purposely _do turn you into cats even if I _could _do sorcery. But of course, I'm n-not a sorcerer or anything…" He backed away, knowing that his time was up. Merlin couldn't lie, not for _anything_; he merely just twisted the truth most of the time.

Morgana decided it was her job to squeeze the information out of him. It was blindly clear that he knew something that no one else did.

Jumping down from the windowsill, she padded over to Merlin and circled him a few times, keeping her silver eyes fixated on his blue ones. The warlock was unable to look away; it was as if she was controlling him. Morgana had done this many a times before, but never had it been so _easy_. She felt a little sorry for him that she was just playing with him, but she kept her lustful glance only on the raven cat.

"I… well I-I uhm…"

"Shush, Merlin," She soothed in a husky voice, "It's alright, we're all friends here," She flicked her newly found tail across his face, causing him to groan. The male species were all the same, whether they were human or animal, all going after one thing, "now tell me, what do you know?"

Gulping, Merlin shook his head, "I c-can't say." Merlin frowned at his stutter; how long had that been there for?

Arthur sighed and felt like beating the truth out of him, but decided against it. Even as a cat, he'd rather not hurt his friend.

Morgana stopped in front of the boy and shook her head, "You disappoint me, Merlin. I would _really_ like to know what you're keeping from me."

It was at that moment that the Prince found there were only three members in his bedroom. Gwen was missing. He decided to keep quiet and await her return. She'd probably gone to go check herself in the mirror or whatever women did. Then again, there was already a mirror in his chambers.

Frustrated, Morgana drew back from Merlin, even though he was quivering in excitement, or however men felt when they got turned on. She gave one glare at him before returning to Arthur's side. Merlin swayed for a few seconds before falling to the ground, out cold.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Arthur exclaimed, rushing over to the black form, which still had steady breathing.

The seer chuckled, "I think he got a bit too excited, if you ask me. Poor boy probably hasn't had any _proper _contact with women before. It was all too much for him. Don't worry, by the time he wakes up we'll have thought of another tactic to get him to tell us how the hell we're cats."

A voice suddenly started the pair.

"You won't need to."

Gwen stood at the doorway, only a darkened silhouette. She beckoned them to follow her, and without any questions, both Morgana and Arthur followed her. The maid led them to the Physician's Chamber's and snuck past Gaius, who had now awoken and was fiddling about with bottles and vials, and ran into Merlin's room. There, on the bed, was a book.

All three got up onto the itchy and rather hard mattress and stared at the book for a few seconds.

"Merlin _reads_?!" exclaimed Arthur, "That boy is getting more and more interesting."

Morgana gave him a hard glare then used her paw to open the cover.

"It seemed odd, because Merlin had done a futile attempt of masking it under his sheets. I stepped on it and wondered what it was, so I looked in it," Gwen gulped, "I don't think you'll like what is in it, Milord."

Arthur stared at the unfamiliar writing with spells and illustrations on each page. His eyes seemed to grow wider and wider, before he sped out the room, not even bothered to hide from Gaius, who was pretty surprised that a cat had gotten into Merlin's room. When two more cats ran past him he decided to go in and see what all the fuss was about and wondered whether his Ward had decided to bring in some strays to look after.

When the old Physician saw the book wide open on the bed, he mused whether Merlin had clumsily left it lying about, or that the cats were actually _reading _it.

Although cats weren't that clever, surely?

*

Merlin was just waking up when Arthur barged into the room and pinned him down once again. His face was full of fury and his stomach knotted itself and he groaned. _Please be angry about something else; please don't let it be the magic._

"How could you hide the magic from me?!" he yelled, claws dangerously close to Merlin's neck, "Do you think I'm stupid?" moderately, "Think I was never going to find out? Were you conspiring against us? Waiting for the best time to strike and take over Camelot? Well?!"

Merlin was finding it hard to breath and could hardly speak as a paw was clamped down on his windpipe, "Argha!" He choked, eyes beginning to water.

"Arthur, you're choking him!" Morgana shouted, "He's suffocating!"

Hesitantly, he loosened his grip on Merlin's throat, but still had pressure applied. Merlin gasped for air as oxygen filled his burning lungs.

Finally, when his breaths were back to normal, he started to speak, "Never would I try and kill you! I was going to say… I was going to tell you I was a warlock… but I didn't know I could trust… I mean…" He really wasn't doing a good job at him, "I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm sorry I kept it from you… but you hated me when we first met. Would you really have not told your father?"

"You _lied_ to me," he hissed, "You disobeyed the laws of Camelot. You went against the _main _law of Camelot. I can't just turn a blind eye. I should kill you… it would be so easy…"

Merlin knew he could get out of this. He could use his magic to throw Arthur off him, but he wouldn't. He would do what Arthur thought right, just like he always did, "Kill me then," He said, staring, "I won't stop you. Just slash my neck and you can forget all about me." Merlin could see in the piercing blue eyes that Arthur would never be able to do it.

Gwen stepped forward, and if cats could cry, she would be, "Please, sire!" She begged, "We need him alive. He would never… he would never hurt us!"

Arthur still didn't get off him, "Swear on your _life _that you will _never _do anything to harm Camelot. _Swear it_!"

Merlin didn't even hesitate, "I swear, Arthur. I swear on my life, I swear on my mother's life that I will never hurt anything or anyone in Camelot. I use my magic to rid the castle of evil."

The Prince finally let Merlin go, releasing his paws and climbing off the dazed yet unharmed cat. All three watched expectantly at the warlock and it took a few seconds for him to realise they were waiting for him to tell them how they will get back into their normal bodies.

Oh.

"Well come on, change us back!" Arthur snorted, exasperated.

Ah.

"That _might _be a bit of a problem." Merlin admitted.

Arthur felt like throttling him _again_. Had he lost brain cells since he changed into a cat? It certainly looked like it. Why could he just give them a simple answer? When Merlin saw that the Prince was starting to quiver with anger, he started to speak.

"Well the spell in the book… there was no counter spell… and well… we're sort of stuck. I would've changed you back by now if it wasn't for that. Please don't kill me!" Merlin gulped and then he began to explain why he even cast the spell, saying how he was trying to _create _a pet, not _become _one. The trio listened intently to his explanation and Gwen sympathised, Morgana understood but Arthur couldn't quite grip how utterly idiotic Merlin could be sometimes.

"Maybe," Gwen started, "we should just have fun as cats for a bit. It must be great, being a cat; we can listen in on conversations and do whatever we like. There are no rules. Let's not worry for the moment and maybe the spell will just wear off."

"And what if it doesn't?" Arthur snapped, "What then? What if we're cats forever and we will never be able to change back?"

Merlin bit his lip and glanced hesitantly at Morgana, who was keeping silent for once.

"I'm sure no one will notice…" The warlock started.

Arthur began to hoot with laughter, "Merlin, I'm the crowned Prince of Camelot and Morgana is the King's Ward! Of course people are going to notice. Don't be such a blithering idiot and make yourself useful; go read that magic book of yours and try and find a spell which will change us back."

Silently, Merlin left the room without anymore arguing. He was sick of fighting with his master and just wanted a bit of peace and quiet. Although that didn't mean he was going to follow the Prince's orders. That was something a _proper _servant did.

He rushed back to Gaius' chambers where he was sitting, making a ghastly concoction which smelt horrendous. Merlin grimaced, but nevertheless approached him. He sat on his rump and just stared up at the Physician, hoping that somehow he would recognize him. Gaius did look up from his work, but he just shooed away the cat.

Merlin tried to meow instead, and then ran into his bedroom, fetching his blue kerchief which was lying carelessly on the ground. Merlin held the scarf in his mouth and brought it back to Gaius, placing it on his lap. Gaius just stared down at it and frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked, staring at the cat's expression.

The warlock yowled, then went back to his room and began to try and drag his spell book from his room. Big mistake. One the book was perching precariously on the edge of the bed, Merlin made the stupid choice that he could somehow catch it as it fell. So as the hardback began to topple over the edge, the warlock stood at the bottom to grab it, but succeeded in getting knocked off his limbs and crushed by the book. Merlin could hardly let out a yowl.

Gaius frowned and put down the bowl he was working with and went into the bedroom, folding his arms, "What are you doing, you mischievous little feline?!"

Merlin just huffed and remained underneath the book.

Then it struck him that Merlin could use his magic! Grinning, he made his eyes flash gold, and he levitated the book off him and rested it gently on the floorboards. He closed his eyes and memorised the spell that he had cast only a few hours earlier and the book whipped open and pages flew past his face until it landed on the same page he was on earlier.

"Merlin?" He asked hesitantly.

The cat bobbed his head and placed a paw on the enchantment he had written. Gaius picked up the book and read the words carefully.

"Oh Merlin, why do you have to get yourself into this much trouble? I told you to not practice magic on Midsummer's, you oaf."

He lowered his head and tried to do a shrug as best he could. Gaius sighed, "All I can hope for is that it is just a twenty-four hour thing. Try and keep out of people's way, I'll explain to Arthur that you've gone to pick some herbs for me."

Merlin stared up innocently at him.

"What? Don't tell me there's more!"

Gulping, the warlock decided not to break the news to him that the most important man in Camelot (besides the King) had been turned into a feline. He'll just have to find that out on his own.

Merlin turned on his heels and rushed off. It was _hard_ communicating with humans.

When he arrived back at Arthur's chambers, they all turned to greet him.

"Ah, Merlin," Arthur grinned, "Just the person we need. Since we're cats we're going to have a bit of _fun_ while we're at it."

Why did Merlin have a bad feeling that the word 'fun' meant trouble?

* * *

**Haha. Turned on Merlin ftw! Why did I write that...? Wanna give suggestions to what you would like to read, 'cos I might just use them :D R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry for the late update but my muse had fizzled into mush. This chapter is shorter than the last. Please give suggestions to what you would like to see (I haven't done all of them, but I still haven't finished the fic and they might get into the next chapter). Anyway I hope you enjoy this one, I got lots of reviews for the last one.**

**Disclaimer: Colin. Bradley. Angel. Katie. Anthony. John. Why can't I own them? D:

* * *

**Arthur broke out into a run as he dodged past the various cooks and their leering hands. He triumphantly skidded up the stairs and dropped the fish from his mouth once he reached the top. A darker, fluffier cat stopped next to him with a squirrel in her mouth and they all turned expectantly to see a silky black cat sidle next to Morgana, a chicken leg in her jaws. All three looked at the food they had gathered.

"Where is he?" Arthur demanded and as if on cue, a blur came running out of the kitchens, yowling.

His fur was coated in what looked like grated cheese and leek and potato soup as he bounded up the steps faster than the others.

"I think the point was to bring something back, Merlin." Morgana said slowly, as if she were speaking to a child, "I don't intend on _licking _that off you."

Gwen giggled hysterically. She still wasn't used to the idea of being a cat.

"I tripped." Merlin replied, "Then one of those maids stepped on my blasted tail."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot. You're not getting any of my fish!"

All three of them picked up their prizes and marched off, with Merlin tagging along behind, his skinny legs trying to keep up with them.

"But I don't like stealing… and it wasn't very fair. By the time I managed to grab something, the cooks were on the lookout for you three, so I didn't stand a chance."

"Shuff uff." Arthur snapped, or it would've been a snap if the fish hadn't gotten in the way of his speech.

"Shut up yourself." Merlin snorted.

Morgana slipped through an open door, followed by Gwen and Arthur, then lastly Merlin. It was an unused guest room.

The trio began eating while Merlin went hungry, his stomach growling furiously. Gwen shared some of her chicken and he was allowed to lick the bone, but he was still hungry.

Arthur had devoured the whole fish and was stretching out his legs when he spotted a mouse in the corner of the room. Narrowing his eyes he told everyone to shut up. Slowly, he began to proceed on pouncing on the little rodent. His paws silently stepped on the stone floor and the mouse was too busy sniffing about for crumbs to notice his presence.

The Prince was within pouncing distance and shuffling on his haunches, finally he jumped.

Merlin could see the terror in the little mouse's face as it saw the blond feline towering above it, and could do nothing when jaws were clamped down and its life was snuffed out. He winced and looked away. He hated hunting, even as a cat, it seems.

Arthur proudly flaunted the mouse about for a bit, before dropping it.

"I see why cats don't eat these things. They're disgusting. But I do have a good idea with what to do with it."

Gwen grinned, "If we hunt enough we could leave them in people's beds as a little 'gift'."

He smirked, "Maybe I could get this one on my father's throne without anyone noticing."

"That'd be impossible. There're guards everywhere, it'd be no use."

Arthur spun on his heels to stare at a very innocent-looking Merlin.

"That's where our lovely sorcerer-"

"Warlock."

"_Warlock _comes in."

"What do you expect me to do, anyway? I'm not a miracle worker. If the King finds out I've been putting dead mice in his throne, I'll be on the chopping block faster than you can say 'whiskers and claws'."

"He won't find out!" Gwen insisted.

"Never in a million years will you make me join in on your gross games."

*

"A little to the left."

"No your other left. My left."

"I believe there's only one left."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin and Arthur had managed to creep into the Great Hall with a little help from the open windows and they were hiding behind a pillar, trying to guide the dead mouse into the throne. It was easier said than done.

"That's too far left, you idiot." Arthur hissed.

Merlin tightened his jaw, but said nothing, as the mouse slid across the ground.

A guard suddenly caught sight of a mouse in the middle of the room and frowned. How long had that been there, and why had no one noticed a cat coming in?

"Merlin, stop! He's noticed it. Stay here."

"Wha- Arthur, get back here!"

It was too late. The Prince was approaching the guard who was bending down to pick up the corpse. His fur was prickled and his back arched. A hiss emitted from his furry lips and he pounced on the poor man.

Other guards ran to his aid, trying to get the cat off his face, but Arthur's claws were embedded deep into the chainmail.

"No one's looking, Merlin!" He shouted across the hall, "Move it now!"

As quickly as possible, the mouse skidded across the floor and he levitated it a few seconds for it to reach the seat. When Arthur could see he was done, he sheathed his claws and jumped down from the man's head and sprinted to join Merlin behind the pillar. He had moved so quickly that no one had seen what way he had gone.

"What the hell?" Shouted the guard, rubbing the back of his head.

"Probably 'ad rabies or somethin'." Another said, "Did 'e bite yer?"

"Nah, I'll be 'right."

Arthur chuckled and kept his eyes peeled on the two double doors. He could hear the clock chiming. Any minute now, his father would enter and either, notice the mouse and demand it to be removed, or sit on it. The latter would be far more amusing.

As expected, the King arrived and marched down the room. The guards said nothing about the sudden attack of cats, and he went to his throne. Uther didn't even look at the seat before lowering himself into it. He could see next to him Merlin was shaking with silent laughter, and Arthur couldn't contain himself anymore.

The guard he had attacked looked in his direction and his eyes widened.

"Sire, I believe two cats have come in here without our knowing." The man said and Uther stood up, turning to the guard.

There, on his breeches, was the poor, mangled mouse.

The guard pointed in their direction and when Uther turned to look, the guard's eyes widened at the sight. He wasn't sure whether to mention it or not.

"I- er- Sire I believe you… you have a… er…"

The King turned and glared at the guard, "Spit it out, man!"

"The- there's a mouse… stuck to your… er…" The guard scratched his head, embarrassed, "A mouse is on your trousers… Sire…"

Uther bent over to look and the guard swallowed again.

"The- er the other side, Sire."

"Get it off me then, you blithering moron!"

The unlucky guard had to peel off the now-flattened mouse off his buttocks and he chucked it out the window, glaring at the two cats, which were scampering after it.

Merlin and Arthur were in fits of laughter by the time they reached the courtyard.

"That went so much better than planned!" Arthur managed to choke out.

"I feel sorry for that mouse!"

It took a few more minutes to calm down and by then, Morgana and Gwen had joined them and were dropping the piles of mice that they had found. Arthur retold what had happened with his father and the two women were laughing as well.

"I wish I saw his face!" Morgana cried, "It would've been priceless!"

Gwen giggled and nudged at the deceased rodents, "I believe we have work to do."

Arthur smiled, "I think we'd better leave one for the cooks. Compliments for the delicious food earlier." Gwen nodded and took a mouse in her jaws and ran off to give the present to the kitchens.

The Prince looked down at the rest of the animals, "I suppose one should be put in father's bed. Merlin, you're in charge of that."

The warlock sighed and lifted the mouse into his mouth, wincing at the taste, and ran in the direction of the royal bedrooms.

Morgana looked at him expectantly, "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"You, Morgana, are coming with me to annoy the knights."

She grinned excitedly.

He picked up a mouse, as did she, and they ran off to the training grounds, where one of the Knights was fighting with another.

Arthur lashed his tail and ran into the heat of the fight, yowling and hissing. Morgana watched as he shoved a mouse down Sir Tristan's armour. The man yelled and dropped his sword, shaking off the cat, and trying to bend his arm around to remove the rodent from his back, but with no avail.

The Prince ran back to Morgana, "He always annoyed me. And he tripped Merlin up on purpose once. I think he deserved it."

"Quite." Morgana agreed, watching as Tristan's servant came running to his service.

*

Merlin smiled, satisfied at how the mouse comfortably sat underneath the covers. He jumped off the bed, but suddenly heard the door open. He slinked behind the curtains and watched Uther as laid his sword on the table and have a servant undress him.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin heard Gaius' voice.

"Sire, I'm afraid that four members of the court are missing," Merlin frowned. If Arthur was reported missing, there would be men searching all over Albion for him, "Two being your son and Ward."

The King cursed under his breath, "Arthur is a fool, but Morgana should know better."

"Merlin and Gwen have gone with them."

"Do you have any idea where they could've disappeared to?"

Gaius sighed, "They may have travelled to Ealdor to visit Merlin's home village again.

"I specifically told them not to go walkabouts with the feast so near. I can never trust Arthur. He's just like his mother." The last part was quieter, but perked Merlin's ears up.

He had tried to talk about Arthur's mother to him, but Arthur admitted that Uther rarely spoke about her. All he knew was that she had the same hair colour as he did, and was incredibly beautiful.

"Yes, I admit that Arthur is far too stubborn to take ideas from anyone else, and doesn't follow the very few orders he is given."

"He will be punished when he is returned. The four of them in the cells for a few nights will do the trick." He heard him sigh, "Someone really should be keeping an eye on them."

"My Ward wouldn't let him get into any trouble, I assure you. He guides Arthur away from that kind. Merlin is much too cautious to let him walk into bother."

"I hope you're right, Gaius, otherwise that useless manservant will be flogged. The stocks never seem to work for him."

Merlin's eyes widened. He didn't want to get flogged! Arthur wouldn't let that happen, surely?

"You may leave Gaius, but keep me updated on any news of my son."

"Yes sire."

Merlin heard the door close and breathed out a sigh of relief.

*

The young warlock met up with the rest of his friends once he had maneuvered himself out of the window and had slid down countless tiles and off the roof into a cart of manure.

Whoever said cats always landed on their feet clearly had not a clue about animals.

Gwen and Morgana walked side by side, hips connecting together and fur brushing against the others. Arthur, however, kept his distance from his manservant, dragging his paws behind him as they wandered aimlessly through the town. They had run out of ideas to do and everyone was tired of being cats. The novelty of catching mice was great at first, but it had finally gotten boring.

Arthur stopped in the path and frowned, sniffing the air. Merlin could tell something was up when his fur started to stand on end.

The Prince turned to look at the warlock and eyes widened.

"Merlin! Look out!"

He didn't have time to move when jaws locked with his small body and Merlin was thrown to the side, crying out in pain. He stared up in horror at the black eyes looking back at him and suddenly the excruciating stinging was released as the animal stepped back as if to admire its work. Merlin's stomach twisted as he saw what had caused him this amount of damage.

Right in front of him was one of the hunting dogs that would often accompany him and Arthur on a trip to snag a few rabbits and other sorts. He looked past the snarling mutt to see the other canines chasing his friends through the market stalls, frantically dodging pairs of legs and climbing up trees to escape the barking beasts.

Morgana had disappeared around a corner while Gwen was quivering on a branch; Arthur was also nowhere to be seen (probably gone to save his own skin). The dogs seemed to give up on the other targets and were all advancing on Merlin.

It was like on a hunt, Merlin realized. Men and animals alike always went after the weaker (and injured in Merlin's case) animal to kill. Never, Merlin thought, had he ever seen a dog kill a cat. Dogs were known to be stupid while cats were more cunning and could always trick the canines. Merlin didn't seem to have got the knack of being a cat, though.

The dogs advanced, drool dripping off their tongues, as their eyes were fixated on the prey.

A blur of black and white and suddenly a dog was howling, scampering away.

There was a sound of hissing and Merlin adjusted to see Morgana standing protectively in front of him, flicking her tail, challengingly.

The two remaining dogs backed away a little, but continued to bark furiously. She raised a paw and when a muzzle got to close and pushed her personal boundaries, the claws came out and linked with the nose. Merlin started to laugh as the canines scampered away and Morgana finally turned to the warlock.

"You can bloody do magic, Merlin, and yet you can't defend yourself! I am beginning to wonder whether you really do have a mental affliction."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Blond obscured his view and Merlin blinked up at Arthur.

"Glad my knight in shining armour came to save me." Merlin said sarcastically, trying to stand up.

He saw Gwen behind them promptly fall out the tree she had been in and somehow landed on her feet.

Maybe it was just Merlin who couldn't be a cat.

She winced and joined the others in the alley they had sidled into.

"That looks like a nasty cut, Merlin." She says.

"At least somebody cares." The servant replied, chuckling, but as his shoulders shook, he hissed in pain. The teeth of that damned dog had gone through the skin and it hurt to talk, let alone laugh.

Arthur frowned, "Merlin, you're limping."

He looked down, and noticed that his front leg dragged along slightly more than the rest of them, "Oh."

"Observant as ever."

"Shut up, Arthur. I must've landed on it wrong when the dog threw me down. I'll be alright."

Gwen turned to Morgana, who had been silent ever since the sparring with the canines, "I was amazed by your bravery, Milady. You had those dogs cowering! You managed to defend three _huge _animals from attacking us. How did you do it?"

Arthur sniffed, "Bravery or stupidity? You're worse than Merlin sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Shut up. You know you're an idiot."

"No need to be a prat about it."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "I guess I didn't want to see Merlin grinded into pig feed."

Gwen smiled, "I think you were very brave."

"Yeah, Arthur just ran away." Merlin teased, looking back at his master, who was giving him a deadly glare that made him promptly shut up.

*

Morgana and Gwen decided to go off and pester some of the maids that had apparently made a rude remark about them a few days earlier. Merlin and Arthur, not wanting to help them plot a girly revenge, decided to wander through the town and see if anything exciting would happen.

They were walking side by side when Arthur locked eyes with another pair of emerald green orbs. He stared, totally gob smacked and entranced in the female cat that was approaching them. She had a slender yet long body with the sun glistening against her ivory pelt. Her paws slowly padded across the dusty path towards the two tom cats and she kept her eyes fixated on the Prince.

"Merlin… she is…"

"A cat," He supplied unhelpfully.

"Beautiful…"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Shut your mouth and stop drooling. You are _not _going to have a love affair with a _cat_. Who the hell are you and what have you done with Arthur?"

Arthur ignored him and stepped forward with a slight stumble, but composed himself quickly. The female cat stopped in front of him and her throat began to vibrate as she started to purr.

The warlock watched as Arthur tried and failed to form a sentence.

"I… er I'm… well what's… you are… but… yeah."

The cat looked at him bemused, then flicked her eyes over to Merlin.

"I believe your friend needs to learn how to speak. Cats like him are lucky to have got it this far in life."

With a flick of her tail, the fair cat left them, leaving Arthur in a daze and Merlin in fits of laughter.

It took a few minutes for Arthur to understand what happened and shook his head.

"Talk of this with anyone and you're going straight to hell." Arthur hissed at his companion, but Merlin just gave his trademark grin, which had unfortunately stuck with his features even transformed as a cat.

"Oh I'm going straight to hell, Arthur, but I'm dragging you down with me."

Arthur scowled and carried on his journey across town.

*

The pair encountered two very excitable children.

Arthur had been the unlucky target of their strokes, pressing their hands down too firmly across his arched back and causing him to collapse in a heap as they continued to smother him.

Their grimy fingers slid through his sleek fur and they tugged at his tail, causing him to yowl. The two boys that were grooming Arthur to death were laughing at the Prince's reactions and Merlin watched.

"When I turn back you two boys are going straight to the stocks! I bet you don't like tomatoes pelted at you, eh? Well that's what you're going to get! Ow! No, not the tail! Ah… ah… no you, ah, are going straight to hell with… ow! Merlin. Get off me!"

Finally he got out of their clutches as the boys scampered off and a girl appeared. Arthur inwardly groaned.

"Not another one! Oh and thanks for your help, Merlin, I really appreciate it."

"It's not my destiny to interfere. Besides, you never asked for help."

"Princes do not ask for _help _from servants!"

"Precisely."

"Oh shut up."

The girl trotted up to Arthur before he even got a chance to run and suddenly tranquility overwhelmed him. This hand was so much gentler than those stupid boys who didn't know how to treat poor animals.

Her fingers scratched behind his ear and across his cheek and Arthur found himself _purring_.

She closed her fingers into a fist and without knowing it, the Prince started to nuzzle at the hand, and the purrs got increasingly louder.

Jealous at all the attention, Merlin stepped forward, glaring. When the girl noticed him, she squealed in delight and rubbed her index finger and thumb together and reluctantly the warlock went over.

It must be some sort of animal instinct to nuzzle at things that you knew would receive a stroke. He rubbed his face against her fingers and across her legs while her other hand idly stroked Arthur's back. The Prince heaved a sigh and rested his head in her lap while Merlin curled up in front of her.

Just before either of the cats could fall asleep to the girl stroking across their bodies, there was a bark and both pairs of ears shot up. Two dogs were sprinting right towards them.

"Run!" Arthur yelped, scrambling from the girl's lap and up a tree, Merlin hot in his heels.

The two dogs were directly underneath them, two paws placed on the trunk of the tree while their hind legs stayed firmly on the ground. Merlin walked across a thin branch like a tightrope walker and sat down.

"There are still cuts from when those stupid dogs bit me." He muttered, "I don't want to be in their jaws again!"

Arthur smirked and sat on the branch opposite him, "Don't think I'll come to your rescue."

"I appreciate your concern." He replied sarcastically.

The two dogs growled and snapped, but both were too stupid to try any logical way of getting to them. They circled the trunk a few times and tried jumping up at the cats, but failed miserably. In the end they gave up and the Prince and the warlock could slink down from their haven.

"Earth underneath my paws once again! I seriously hate dogs."

"Dogs are alright when they aren't chasing cats." Merlin considered, "But they drag me into the mud all the bloody time when I have to walk them. They're _your _dogs."

"Shut up Merlin. Let's get back to the castle."

*

There were no guards patrolling Arthur's chambers and Merlin used his magic to open the door and they sidled in. Arthur pounced on his bed and began to knead at the soft blanket, groaning.

"This texture… it feels so good!"

Merlin looked at him quizzically, "You've been felineized."

Arthur shot him a shut-up-Merlin-and-get-on-this-bed-before-I-thump-you look.

Once the warlock had gotten onto the mattress, he placed a paw over the quilt and smiled, "This does feel pretty good actually."

"'You've been felineized'." Arthur mimicked in a voice uncanny to Merlin's.

Merlin yawned and decided not to snap back a sarcastic comment. That could wait till later. Kneading really did tire the warlock out.

Arthur looked out the window and frowned, "We still have a few hours left of sunlight. What do you reckon we should do, Merlin?"

When there was no reply Arthur looked down to see a black lump at his feet, claws still entangled in the fabric. The breathing was slow and even and the Prince could tell that his friend was asleep.

"Oh Merlin."

Arthur curled up opposite him, their paws slightly touching. He obediently shut his eyes and slipped away into a world where he dreamt of fresh fish and saucers of milk.

He'd been felineized.

* * *

**R&R? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the reaaaalllyyy late update, but I've had major brain blockage. All gone (for now). This chapter is shorter, but still... the real drama begins in the next chapter (despite not writing it...). I want to thank Megan as per usual for her betaing, and Cat also gets a thanks for inspiring me for the cliffhanger. Thank you everyone for your reviews. Sorry but Gaius isn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next one, so bear with me :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mineee. D:

* * *

**"New cats, you say?"

"I saw them today with my own eyes! They just seemed to appear out of nowhere. I haven't seen anyone with those markings around here, they must be foreigners."

"Tourists!"

Three cats padded side by side, walking across the courtyard as they discussed the four newcomers to their territory. The middle feline was larger than the other two with creamy ginger fur and a bright, ringed tail. His eyes were bright green and owned rugged, matted fur. He was obviously not a house cat and would fight for food and mates, but he managed to eat healthily considering his size. His paws confidently thundered across the ground as his hips swayed and his defined shoulder blades glinted when the sun hit them. You could see many battle wounds across his torso, and a jagged scar jutted across his left cheek accompanied with a shredded ear. It was clear who was in charge in this pride.

The cat to the left of him was scrawnier and could tell she was a she-cat from the tortoiseshell markings across her back. Painted in browns, blacks and whites, she was the most beautiful out of the three. Her fur was sleeker, obvious that she had more time to lick her wounds and clean her fur, but she had defiance in her eyes. This feline was obviously not just there to look pretty, but she was also a fighter.

The third cat was around the same size as the she-cat, but as he was male, it was considered an embarrassment to be of that size. He had a beautiful smoky coat, the colour of the clouds on a thundering day, with matching grey eyes, but they were far from dull. His tail was half missing, indication of the many times he had fought for the territory. His ribs were jutting out just before his pelvis and his skeletal legs would amaze anyone how a cat could keep themselves up. He walked with a skip in his step as he tried to keep up with the other two and was clearly the runt of the litter.

"I can't believe them," the ginger tom hissed furiously, "They thought they could just waltz in here and claim the territory without a proper fight. What cowards!"

The tortoiseshell looked at him with calm eyes, "There's no need to get worked up, Bruis. You can challenge the lead male just like you always do."

The tom, whose name was Bruis, looked at her with quizzical eyes, "Cats these days never know the rules. I run this city, if it weren't for me and my rules Camelot would be drowning in rats, plagued with incurable diseases and the castle and monarchy would fall. These cats just spit it back into my face!" He turned to the half-tailed tom, "Fynn, I wish you to seek out the cats, watch their behaviour. Try not to get caught. Report back to me when you're finished."

The grey cat bowed its head, "Aye sir," Then ran off to search for the cats that were disrupting Camelot.

Bruis then turned to the female, "Hazel, you and I will be paying a few cats a visit."

She smiled and began to walk with the alpha towards their next destination.

*

When Arthur woke the last of the sun was lowering over the horizon. Stars were beginning to appear in the sky and the moon was already shining lowly behind the trees. He stood and stretched out his legs and looked over at his manservant, who was still in a heap by his legs.

"Merlin," He nudged the black cat with his paw, "Merlin wake up you incompetent fool."

The boy moaned, and then rolled over. Arthur briefly rolled his eyes and wondered how he could've been stuck with such an idiot.

"Merlin!"

The warlock peeked out to see what the fuss was about with one eyelid and stared lazily at the Prince. He murmured something incoherent and stood up, legs shakily trying to get balance. Arthur just stared at him, incredulously.

"What?" He questioned, jumping off the bed.

"Cats are meant to be light sleepers, so they're always ready for danger. You, however, wouldn't wake even if a pack of wolves came here and were ripping you up. Limb by limb."

He gulped at the thought and shook his head, "Shut up Arthur. Let's go look at where Morgana and Gwen got to."

"Maybe Gaius has some more ideas?"

Merlin shrugged, "I'll see him later."

Arthur glared, "In some sort of twisted way do you _like _being a cat? Because I have to admit that you look truly awful and would much better suit being a human again."

"I seemed more agile than you this morning!" Merlin defended, "You managed to knock everything off that table and cover me in it. Thanks, by the way."

The Prince grinned and pushed open the door with his nose and strode out his chambers as if he owned the place. The guard that was patrolling the area stopped and stared at how confidently the feline walked and he wondered how creatures could remind him so much of humans.

Merlin was thinking exactly the same thing. He trailed behind his master, greatly embarrassed at the way he was walking. Arthur looked nothing like a cat as he walked down the corridors, and he could definitely see the Prince in him starting to show.

The warlock stopped when he passed a familiar looking door, and then called the Prince back, "Hey, Arthur! I have an idea. Follow me, will you?" The cream coloured cat had barely turned around when his servant was just a black blur, speeding down countless steps into the darkness. Reluctantly, Arthur briefly rolled his eyes before shooting after him.

"Merlin…? Merlin where've you gone?" His voice tauntingly echoed around the stoned walls and he shivered.

A voice made him jump, and Arthur glared into the black, making out a figure a few metres away, "Merlin! You sc-" He broke away and shook his head, "Do you _have_ to creep up on me, you utter moron?"

The other cat smirked, "Sorry, _sire_." His voice was taunting, and full of distaste. Only _Merlin _could give a formality to sound like a piece of dirt, "Anyway, we're nearly there."

Together they padded down the remaining steps, slipping past the guards. Arthur eyed them warily.

"How often do you go down here, Merlin? Are you always breaking the rules?" If Merlin was human, Arthur knew he would be staring into his goofy grin at this point.

"I have to bend the rules a little. I mean, my life would be so _boring _if I didn't."

Arthur scoffed, "_Bend _the rules? Merlin you break the rules in half and make it into chicken feed."

They reached the bottom and they passed through a webbed gate, which looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. It probably hadn't, Arthur realized. The huge cavern that the two cats entered was utterly huge. Down below was a small river, winding its way around the eroded rock, and above was just darkness. The black cat stepped forward and scanned the unattractive hovel.

"Hello?" Merlin yelled, his voice bouncing across the walls, becoming softer and softer.

"First sign of madness…" Arthur murmured.

Suddenly there was a flapping sound and a figure loomed over them, before perching on the huge rock in front. When the Prince saw the creature, his eyes nearly popped out in amazement.

"A dragon! No way!"

The scaled creature sat back and watched the small cat in amusement, proudly showing off its huge incisors when it smirked.

"Young warlock." The dragon greeted, and then turned to Arthur, "My Lord, it is an honour." He bowed his head a little more courteously then Merlin ever had.

"As you can see… we have a problem." Merlin butted in, pushing in front of the Prince.

Two huge eyes inspected them and the lizard laughed again. He shifted his weight on the rock, his manacle jingling and dust crumbling away beneath his talons. Arthur shook himself out of his wonder and shook his head. There were more important things to worry about than a dragon locked under the castle of Camelot (now that he thought about it… he did remember his father telling him about the last Great Dragon…).

"A problem? You two have changed species!"

"Yes," Arthur muttered dryly, "I think we've gotten past that."

The scales shifted and the reptile was looking right into Arthur's eyes, "Do not interrupt. You still have a long way to go if you ever hope to be a successful King."

"I'm liking you less and less."

"As I was saying," The dragon continued, ignoring Arthur, "Midsummer is a bad time of year for warlocks and sorcerers as yourself. You people are meant to stop using magic, but of course you decide to turn yourself into a cat."

"Hey! I was trying to magic up a cat _actually_."

The cavern shook with the dragon's laughter, "No worries, warlock. You won't be cats forever."

"Will you tell me how?" Merlin paused and smiled, "Of course you won't. You'll just make up some riddle about coins and destiny."

The Great Dragon nodded.

"Enlighten me," Arthur said, less than enthusiastically.

Merlin groaned, but the dragon carried on, regardless, "Yours and Merlin's paths lie entwined. Together you will accomplish great things, and together Camelot will become a happier place. Without the young warlock's help and you would've died already a dozen times."

"O-kay." Arthur eyed his friend, then went back to the dragon, "When you say 'entwined' you don't mean literally, do you?"

Behind him he heard Merlin groan.

"The future King of Camelot is asking me of his relationship with his servant?" The dragon questioned, "I did not foresee this."

With one last earth-cracking laugh, the dragon spread his wings and lifted into the air, the only noise left was the rattle of chains and the air being beaten as the lizard flew.

"You just _had _to ask about the 'destinies entwined' didn't you?" Merlin asked, exasperated, "Only you and your dirty mind would take that the wrong way."

The black cat left the ledge and padded back through the untouched gate and up the stairs, his master in tow, grinning, quite literally, like a Cheshire cat. Once they reached the castle again, both were squinting as the light burned at their eyes. Arthur stretched his legs and opened his mouth, emitting a huge yawn, exposing his large, pearly fangs.

Merlin watched lazily, sitting on his haunches and looking through a window a few metres away. The town would be in darkness if it weren't for the torches spread aimlessly across the buildings, flickering in the breeze. The markets had been cleared away and now everyone was safe in their warm homes, probably cooking their dinners and getting children ready for bed. The warlock sighed contently and was jolted from his thoughts by a distinct voice.

"There you are! You've been gone _hours_!"

Simultaneously, two heads turned to look at the approaching cats and immediately Merlin's face lit up. He sprinted up to Gwen and arched his back, rubbing underneath her neck, purring excitedly, and then repeated his actions with Morgana. Arthur just watched, mildly amused that his friend was being so 'cat-like' that he was rubbing his arse in his friends faces.

"I think you need to wash, Merlin," Morgana said, after he was done smearing his coat across hers, "you smell of manure, dogs and various fruits. Trust me, that is _not _a good combination."

The warlock's face dropped slightly at the rejection, but he padded next to Gwen and she beamed at him.

"We've got some news, though." The seer added, voice dropping and shuffling closer to the others.

Gwen heaved a sigh and looked between the two male cats, "We overheard some other cats talking. They think we're a threat to their territory, just marching in here without their consent. This'll end in trouble if we don't stop it."

Merlin would've paled if he could have.

He had seen cats fight many times. It never ended well. It involved claws, teeth and strength. Merlin had no idea how to fight, _especially as a cat_! Gulping, he glanced at Arthur.

"Well I'm not going to go fight them! If it hasn't escaped your dim mind yet, I have also only been a cat a few hours, and have not a clue how to face another feline."

"Worth a try," Merlin shrugged.

"No one's going to go fight!" Morgana cut in sharply, "I don't want any of you to get hurt. We will have to approach them and simply… ask if we can stay in Camelot."

The Prince huffed angrily, "I practically own this town, and here are the cats thinking that they rule the place! The cheek!" Merlin smirked, but said nothing when Arthur shot him a cold glare.

"They're _cats_ Arthur. There's probably some hierarchy just like us, but in the feline world. It can't be that confusing."

"I don't like being a cat anymore," Gwen said quietly, "I just want to be a maid again, where I can do normal things, and not have to survive off lice covered rats." She shuddered at the memory, her thin frame quivering dangerous. Merlin would've hugged her if he could.

"It'll be over soon, I _promise_. It'll probably wear off."

Everyone was too tired to argue with him, and set off down the corridor; Gwen on the left, joined by Merlin, then Arthur, and on the other edge was Morgana. Their paws dragged against the ground and no one spoke. No one could be bothered to say anything. Everyone was exhausted with being a cat, everyone was sick of having to check every corner for dogs. Arthur was angry that no one noticed him anymore, Gwen was upset that she just couldn't live an average life, like everyone else, Morgana was tired of bringing sense to everyone and Merlin was furious for doing this to everyone.

*

The white cat sat back and rolled her rough tongue across her paw, looking up lazily at the other two impatient cats. She heaved a sigh and stretched her legs, putting down the paw and then starting on the other. The male cat growled in frustration, but warm eyes from the other female calmed him slightly. Finally, the ivory feline had finished grooming at her legs, and she was ready to speak, although decided to tease them a little further. She simply _adored _watching them squirm.

"Four _new _cats?" She pondered, looking up at the sky, as if trying to recall if she had passed them or not. Of course, she had. Well, she had bumped into two of them. The blond one was simply _awful_ at communicating with other females. She smiled at the memory, and then flashed her orbs towards the pair which was waiting, expectantly.

"I do remember seeing a blond and a black cat passing through here a few hours ago."

She stood and bent forward, arching at her back, then jumping off the wall to join the others on the ground. The female pawed at the earth, circling them a few times, then stopping behind them.

"Right here, it was. I remember clearly now… their names…" She trailed off to see if she had captured their attention.

"Spit it out, Emogen! If you don't talk soon, I'll get you by the damned throat and-"

"Bruis!" Hazel hissed sharply, "If you're going to behave like that, then Em won't say a thing. Control your anger, for God's sake!"

The male shut his mouth, but continued to glower at the female.

"As I was _saying_," Emogen said, "the blond one… it began with A…" She frowned. This was something she didn't remember. The black one had been talking too quietly for her to hear properly, "But I definitely remember the ebony one! Of course! He was called Merlin. The cream one was much larger, with huge muscles and a sleek coat. Quite obvious a _house cat_." She spat the last words as if it was a filthy word.

Fur bristled across Bruis' back, "Maybe someone has taken them in…"

"But the black one… looked like he hardly eats. Nothing but skin and bones there, sir. Couldn't possibly be a house cat; he was far too thin to be one."

Hazel sighed, "Back to square one. I think we should confront those stupid cats which think they could just-"

She was cut off by the smoky cat approaching them, looking breathless. He heaved in a shuddering breath, before starting his report.

"They have such familiar names, my lord. The two females are Morgana and Gwen. They spoke quietly, as if they knew I was watching, though, so I could hardly grasp the conversation. They mainly just wandered across the courtyard for the past few hours, but recently they met with the two males. Arthur and Merlin. Their conversation, though, explains a lot!" He shook with excitement, "They aren't cats. As you have probably heard, the Prince Arthur and three others disappeared mysteriously earlier today. Prince _Arthur _and his manservant _Merlin_." Bruis' eyes widened, "I know!" He carried on, "I was truly surprised. They have been _turned into cats_."

Hazel snorted, "I can't believe this. They aren't even true cats."

Bruis caught her eye and nodded, "Fynn, did you get anything else?"

"No, my lord," he paused to think, "but they know that we wish to fight."

Emogen smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I wish to be alone now. I won't tell anyone of the humans turned to cats. Good night." She bowed her head to Bruis, before getting onto her haunches and pouncing onto the wall, and over the other side.

The ginger male stood proudly, "I will not fight them when they have no experience, although I do wish to speak with them," He turned to Hazel and Fynn, "Find them and bring them here."

The two nodded and rushed off.

*

"Is there anything you're actually good at?"

Merlin paused and thought. And thought. And thought.

Eventually, "No."

Arthur looked at him, tiredly, "I'm brilliant at everything," Morgana stifled a laugh, "and here you are, messing up on everything."

"Opposites attract," Gwen pointed out, unhelpfully.

"Now you're making us sound like some sex couple."

Merlin shuddered. The dragon's conversation was still fresh in his head, "Let's just… drop it, yeah?"

Thankfully, everyone agreed.

They walked further down the endless corridors, creeping past any guard which might spot them (they never got on with guards, it seemed).

When they turned another corner, everyone's limbs stopped and they stood, frozen, all eyes on the two cats before them.

The tortoiseshell looked at them in turn, "Bruis wishes to speak with you."

Gwen glared, "We saw you talking earlier. You just want to fight."

The grey one laughed, "And we saw you talking earlier, too. You just want to turn into humans again." Everyone sucked in a breath, no one daring to move.

"Oh like we're going to go the King about _sorcery_!" Hazel laughed, "Like he would be able to hear us. Seriously, we're not going to fight you as soon as you step outside. Bruis just wants to talk to you. I swear."

Merlin stood forward, "Alright, we'll go."

"Oh so brave." Arthur cooed in a damsel's voice.

*

The group of cats bundled out into the boiling heat of summer. Despite it being night, the air was still warm, and there was little breeze to cool them. Bruis sat in the shade, tail flicking from side to side, impatiently. His eyes were fixed on the four intruders of his land, and he smirked, "Prince Arthur!" he cried, "Never would I have thought to be speaking to the actual _Prince _of Camelot."

Hazel rolled her eyes, making sure that the ginger cat hadn't seen her. The smoky cat took his place next to him, then the tortoiseshell on the other side.

Arthur stepped forward, "I do not wish to fight, but this was a total mistake." His eyes darted to Merlin, accusingly, "Hopefully this enchantment will just wear off after a few days."

"And who conjured up such a powerful spell?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at the scrawny, black cat, which was staring at the ground, embarrassed.

"_Him?!_" Bruis exclaimed, "That scrawny little _rat _turned you into cats?"

"'fraid so." Merlin muttered, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"And you can't change back?"

"'fraid not."

Bruis sighed, "You will all be pardoned. You can walk freely in Camelot until you change back, but I do not wish to take part in your drama."

With that, the three cats turned and walked into the darkness, leaving Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen in the middle of the Camelot town.

"We'd better get back," Arthur murmured, turning around.

The two females turned as well and began walking back, but Merlin stood still, fur bristling and ears perked. Something was very wrong, but he didn't know what. He looked left. Nothing. He looked right. Nothing. Then he heard it; loud footsteps, getting louder by the second, until Merlin could tell that the thing was standing right behind him…

He didn't even have time to turn before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and was plunged into darkness; the only sound was of his yowls.

* * *

**Please R&R. Thanks :)**


End file.
